A conventional coin bank or piggy bank owned by a child is provided for depositing or inserting coins into a container through a slot formed in an upper portion of the bank container for saving his or her coins or money.
The coin bank may be installed with an electronic circuit device such as a voice generator in the container having a sensor provided adjacent to the slot for dropping coins therethrough for generating a voice for entertaining the bank owner. However, the electronic circuit device will consume electric energy and should be replaced with fresh batteries for powering the electronic circuit for generating a voice and it is impossible or very difficult to dismantle the electronic circuit device fixed inside the bank container for renewing the batteries or for maintaining the electronic circuit device.